mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mixels Wiki:Creative Corner/Mixel Force Ch13
Chapter 13: Royalty of Ylisse Our heroes now joined by Eren’s friends, the Doctor, Clara & the Flexers head off towards Ylisse in search of the Glorp Corp Master. Eren has gained a new power in his arsenal while the Doctor was now equipped with the Rubber Flexer Whip. They head for Ylisse with full speed. '' It was the middle of the night. Everyone was asleep except for me. I was in my room with Soulamaru lying next to me. Apparently I had to share rooms with the Sacred Swords & Soulamaru but I didn’t mind it at all. I couldn’t sleep. (Man. Things have gone by so fast since I’ve left the village. I’ve have seen things that no could have imagined but I wonder, who were my parents? Why was I left alone?) I thought. I then looked at Soulamaru. He was sleeping peacefully. It made me realize something. (I shouldn’t be worrying about things like this. It could affect my friends horribly. One day I’ll get my answers but I’ll be patient. I better get my rest. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.) I thought as I went to sleep. I had found myself in the darkness of my subconscious. (This again?) I asked. ''You’re doing good Kurutaru. You’ve already found 3 Mixel Masters but there is still more you need to find if you’re going to save the world. ''The familiar voice answered. (Who are you exactly?) I asked. ''Stop messing with her Adreus. She already has too many questions on her mind. ''A adult kind and elegant male voice answered as a sphere of white light emerged in front of me including spheres of dark energy & gray energy. ''I can’t have my fun brother Tiras? ''Adreus asked. ''Sorry confusing you Kurutaru. We are the Keepers of Darkness & Light. My name is Armades, Keeper of Boundaries. There are my two brothers Adreus, Keeper of Armageddon & Tiras, Keeper of Genesis. We’ve been sent to watch over you. Armades explained who had an adult male but noble voice. (Keepers of Darkness & Light, Tiras, Adreus & Armades? Who sent you?) I asked. That, we can’t explain yet but we promise you no harm. We’ve been watching you for a long time ever since you were born. You are Megara’s daughter after all. ''Tiras explained. (Megara? Is that the name of my mother?) I asked. ''Yes, Megara, Keeper of Balance & our sister. So that would make us your uncles. ''Adreus explained. (My uncles?) I asked. ''Everything will make sense soon but from now on we’ll guide you & be on your side. Then when the time is right, we’ll tell you everything you need to know. ''Armades explained as they vanished & I woke up. !!! I thought. I felt next to me. I looked to my left. It was 3 cards. Two of the cards had black frames while one had a white frame & different images & text on each one. One had the picture of a man with very long black hair, red eyes & black angel wings wearing a black & red vest, a black cloak & cassock but also black boots holding a red short energy sword in his hand with a black mask covering his eyes & nose with the caption Adreus Keeper of Armageddon on the top, one had a picture of a handsome & beautiful male angel with long white hair with two ponytails on the front, golden angel wings, golden eyes, wearing white robe under white, gold, gray & dark red chest armor, dark red & gold fingerless gloves, a red sash, holding a silver holy like sword & a silver shield with a red & golden sun on it & the caption of Tiras, Keeper of Genesis above it& the last one had a picture of a buff & handsome white man with white flame like hair similar to Adreus’s style but colors like Tiras, a right angel wing, a red left eye & a blue right eye, wearing gray & black rimmed demonic armor & a slightly torn dress like cloak on the around his waist & a golden crown with the caption Armades, Keeper of Boundaries above it but with a white frame instead of black. “The three Keepers…” I answered looking at the cards. “Correct.” A familiar voice answered. I turned to see the three angels from the cards standing in front of me & each of them were 7 ft tall. ! I thought surprised. “Don’t worry. No one else can see us except for you unless you want us to. Sorry for the questions earlier but it wasn’t time for us to show ourselves to you.” Armades explained. “I understand but…it’s good to meet part of my family even though they’re spirits. Those that mean my father…” I asked. “Is an Omnian? Yes it does so was your mother.” Tiras answered. “But we can’t dwell on it now. You’re friends are coming this way & if they see you talking to yourself they’ll think you’re crazy.” Adreus explained. “Okay. We’ll talk later.” I answered as the three disappeared. Erwin & Soulamaru had came into my room. “Morning Kurutaru. Did you get a good sleep?” Erwin asked. “Yeah. Sorry for not making mother. We thought we should let you rest up a bit.” Soulamaru answered. “It’s okay. I needed it. I’ll be with you guys in a minute.” I answered. 5 minutes later we went into the central hub to see everyone was there & accounted for. “So Golden Claw, can you tell us about the Mixel Tribe we’re searching for?” Erwin asked. “Yeah! We like to know!” Sasha shouted. “The Mixel Tribe were looking for is the Glorp Corp. The Glorp Corp is the Mixel tribe of Poison or Slime to be exact. They dwell in the Swamplands.” Golden Claw explained. “Poison?” Marco asked. “Slime? Man, that sounds gross. Maybe we shouldn’t have asked.” Jean answered. “The Glorp Corp helped people by leading them out of the swamps safely. They can dwell & survive in any kind of poison or slimy substance. They can create any type of goo with incredible properties or powers. Their leader is Glomp.” Golden Claw explained. “What about this Glorp Corp Master?” Reiner asked. “Oh right! Map of Rainbows show us the Glorp Corp Master!” I shouted as the map began to create the picture. It created the image of a light skin, handsome & buff man with short blue hair, blue eyes & a strange mark on his arm wearing a dark blue sleeveless jacket like vest with a white X strap, blue & gray pants, a white cape with the same brand as the one on his arms & silver armor boots along with gray & blue cuffed gloves. “So that’s the Glorp Corp Master? He seems pretty cool. I can’t wait to meet him.” Krista answered. “I hope he’s not a complete nut like the Doctor here.” Ymir stated annoying the Doctor. “I’m right here & I can hear every word you say!” Doctor shouted annoyed. “He may be a nut but he’s saved the world more times than you can count. His enemies knows him as the Oncoming Storm before he foils their plans. Daleks, Cybermen, Weeping Angels, you name it, he defeated it.” Clara explained. “Thank you Clara.” Doctor answered. “Wow! That’s cool Doctor! You’re an awesome Master!” Balk shouted. “If I might have your attention we’re closing in on Ylisse so be ready for departure.” Sacred Dragoon answered as we headed to the cockpit & windows. The city looked similar to the City of Walls wall Maria section but it had a huge white castle at the center of the town. “Whoa! That’s incredible!” Eren shouted. “Clara, the Flexers & I will use the Tardis to get into the city & gather a little information while you guys land Sacred Dragoon. We’ll meet you at the city gates.” Doctor explained. “Levi go with the Doctor just in case.” Erwin answered. “Yes sir.” Levi answered as the group left into the Tardis & took off but the Flexers had a shield on them protecting them from people’s sight along with our non-human looking friends. Sacred Dragoon had landed down in a forest next to the city & immediately cloaked himself. We were back in the central hub. “Alright everyone. We’re about to disembark. This time we’ll stay together but don’t cause a scene. We need to find the Glorp Corp Master & any information about the whereabouts of the Glorp Corp.” Erwin explained. “The Doctor, Clara, Levi & the Flexers had left to gather some information for us so we should meet them at the city gate.” Armin answered. “We need to be cautious too. We don’t know when the Dargeddons could attack again.” Golden Claw explained. “We’ll be ready for them.” Jak answered. “Yeah!” Daxter shouted, “Then let’s move out!” I shouted as we left Sacred Dragoon & headed towards town. After a few minutes we’ve met up with our friends at the gate. “Did you get any information on the Glorp Corp Master or the Glorp Corp?” Erwin asked. “We’ve ran intoooo a little problem.” Kraw answered. “What problem?” I asked. “The Glorp Corp Master’s name is Chrom but that’s not the problem. Chrom is the ruler of Ylisse!” Tentro shouted. “What?! Chrom is the ruler of Ylisse?!” We shouted surprised. “That’s going to be a huge problem.” Mikasa answered. “How are we going to get into Ylisse’s castle to see him if he’s royalty? I mean we can’t just take a king away from his country!” Daxter shouted. “Haha!” Doctor laughed. “What’s so funny Doctor?” Levi asked. “I’ve got something that can help us get into the castle. Psychic Paper.” Doctor answered showing us what looked like a wallet with a blank ID. “But it’s blank.” I answered. “It’s saying he’s the king of London.” Jean answered. “Psychic Paper is a piece of alien tech. It’s made out of psychic threads & can trick any person who doesn’t have psychic training into thinking you’re a different person. We can use this to enter the castle.” Doctor explained. “Oh! That’s clever! That way we don’t have to fight our way in!” Hanji shouted. “It’s much better than having Eren busting into the castle in his Titan form.” Connie answered. “Yeah, so that way we don’t get executed.” Silver Talon deadpanned. “Then let’s go! I really want to meet the Ruler of Ylisse!” Clara shouted happily. “Okay.” I answered. So we headed off towards castle Ylisse. We were looking at the city. It reminded something similar to my village & the people seemed to very happy & peaceful. “Man. This place is so lively too. Just like in London.” Eren answered. “I guess this is incredible to see since you guys homes are in Titan territory & you lived your life around walls.” Clara answered. “Yeah! I can’t wait to try all the yummy food they’ve got!” Sasha shouted. “Whoa there Potato Girl, we aren’t here to eat. We’re here to save the world.” Jean deadpanned. “Why do you guys call Sasha “Potato Girl” anyway?” Daxter asked. “We call her Potato Girl because during our troop introductions she was eating a potato. You should have seen Instructor Chief Shadis when he watched her eat that potato. He looked ready to kill her.” Connie explained. “Oh jeez.” Jak deadpanned. “I could figure that one out. She did try & raid the pantry last night.” Bronze Fang deadpanned. After a few minutes we arrived at the castle gate to see a bunch of guards standing in front of the gateway. “Okay. Everyone act natural.” Doctor answered as we approached the guards. “Halt! What business do you have here?” One of the guards asked. “Hello there. I am King John Smith of London & this is my sister Madame Clara. These are some of our guards. We’ve come to request audience with the Ruler of Ylisse Chrom. We’ve even got credentials.” Doctor explained as he took out his Psychic Paper & showed it to the two guards. “I’m sorry sir! We’ve had no idea you would be coming! Go right in but the Khans of Regna Ferox are there too so it might get a little uncomfortable.” The soldier answered as he let us through. “Okay.” Doctor answered as we walked into the palace. “Well that went easily.” I answered. “Yeah. Let’s just hope it continues that way.” Doctor stated. “Dooon’t worry Doctor! We’re here with you!” Kraw shouted. “Thanks Kraw.” Doctor answered. The castle looked pretty cool & elegant as we were walking through it. After a while we managed to reach the throne room. Chrom was there along with a bunch of other people as well. It was a young light skin woman with blond hair in pigtails with green eyes wearing a white maid’s braid, yellow dress with a metal steel cage at the bottom, brown boots & white leg ins a few inches shorter than me, a buff tall light skin man with dark eyes & brown slightly wavy hair wearing a light blue & white cuff heavy armor, a girl around my age with light color skin, blue eyes & long blue hair wearing a blue & red leather armor plate & blue armor pants & blue boots along with a gold crown on her head & about my height, a light skin beautiful woman with pink hair in a ponytail & green eyes wearing a white short shirt showing her stomach, ribbons around her arms, a black & white baggy pants & brown shoes a few inches taller than me, a light skin young man Kiruko’s height with blue hair in a style similar to Chrom & blue eyes wearing blue armor with a silver shirt underneath it, a man with light color skin, brown eyes & silver short hair wearing a dark purple with purple runes robe, brown gloves & black boots, a old man with dark skin like mine with brown eyes & no hair wearing a black eye patch across his left eye, a deep dark blue with white feather armor vest & pants about a few inches taller than Jak & a woman with tan skin, blond hair in a ponytail & brown eyes wearing a red armor vest, red armor shorts & red armor pants. “Excuse me sir, we’ve got guests. This is John Smith, king of London & his sister Madame Clara. They wanted to talk to you.” A guard answered getting the group’s attention. “Hello there.” Chrom answered. “Could you tell your guard to please leave?” Doctor asked. Chrom nodded as the guard left. “Can you introduce us to your friends?” Doctor asked. “This is my sister Lissa(short blond), my general Frederick(tall brown hair knight), my daughter Lucina(long blue hair girl), my son Inigo(blue hair man), my wife Olivia(pink hair woman), the East Khan Flavia(blond), West Khan Basillio(bald guy) & my tactician & best friend Robin. So what’s the problem?” Chrom asked. The Doctor had introduced ourselves except for me to the group. “Well. Let’s start with the truth. My name is Kurutaru Harashama, I’m an Omnian from Tokuro Village. John Smith & Clara aren’t royalty. John Smith is called the Doctor. The world is in danger.” I explained. “In danger? What do you mean?” Robin asked. “An ancient force called the Dargeddons have come back to plunge the world in darkness. They’ve already attacked Spargus City, Tokuro & London. This place might be next. We’re searching for the Mixels creatures of incredible power & their masters. You Chrom, are the Glorp Corp Master we are looking for. Me, the Doctor, Eren & Jak are Mixel Masters just like you.” I explained. “You saying that the world is in danger by monsters called Dargeddons & Chrom is this Glorp Corp Master you’re looking for? I don’t think what you said is true.” Frederick explained. “Oh come on Frederick! Then would they get in here unless they are telling the truth!?” Lissa asked annoyed. “I think we need some proof first.” Lucina answered. “I agree with our daughter dear.” Olivia answered. “Well, here is your proof. Map of Rainbows, show us the Glorp Corp Master.” I said as I showed the map to the group as it drew Chrom’s face on the canvas. “The map carved a picture of Chrom on it! Maybe they might be telling the truth.” Flavia answered. “Or they could just be using magic to deceive us.” Frederick stated. “Frederick might have a point. Do you guys have anymore proof?” Basillio asked. “Yes. Drop Field!” I shouted as our non-human friends were revealed to the group surprising them. “Whoa! Monsters appeared!” Inigo shouted completely surprised as they looked ready to take out their weapons. “We don’t mean you any harm.” Golden Claw answered. “Did it just talk?” Basillio asked completely surprised. “Aw! They look so cute!” Lissa shouted as she suddenly picked up Scorpi & hugged him. “Hello there! My name is Scorpi & I’m the leader of the Spikels! Those are my brothers Footi & Hoogi!” Scorpi answered. “We aren’t monsters. We are Mixels, ancient beings with incredible powers & protectors of this world. I am Golden Claw, leader of the Sacred Swords Mixel Tribe. These are my brothers Silver Talon & Bronze Fang.” Golden Claw stated. “My name is Jawg & I’m the leader of the Fang Gang! These are my brothers Gobba & Chomly!” Jawg shouted. “I’m Kraw & I’m leader of the Flexers! These are my brothers Balk & Tentro!” Kraw shouted. “My name is Soulamaru Harashama & I’m the adoptive son of Kurutaru. It’s nice to meet you guys. We don’t mean any harm to you.” Soulamaru explained. Chrom & Robin got on their knees & looked Golden Claw & me in the eyes for a minute. They then got up on their feet. “We believe you since you went through all of this trouble to reveal yourselves.” Chrom answered. “Thank you Chrom.” I stated. “So what do you need from us?” Chrom asked. “Chrom, we need your help to find the Glorp Corp, the Mixels that you are supposed to lead. We need to find all of the Mixel Masters & Mixel Tribes before the Dargeddons plunge the world into darkness. Do you have any info on the Glorp Corp?” I explained. “No, this is the first I’ve heard about it. I’m sorry but I don’t know where they are.” Chrom stated. “Maybe Panne might know. She mention that the Taguel were assisted by strange creatures. Maybe the creatures might be the Glorp Corp she was talking about.” Robin explained. “Whose Panne & what’s a Taguel?” Sasha asked a bit confused. “Panne is my wife & a rabbit Taguel. Taguels are shape shifters that have the ability to transform into beasts depending on what type they are.” Robin explained. “It’s been a while since I’ve met a Taguel. Let’s go see Panne.” Golden Claw answered. “I remember seeing them in the garden so let’s go there!” Lissa shouted as we’ve followed them to the castle garden. After a few minutes we arrived at the garden to see three people there. One of them was a women with light tan skin, red eyes, long dark brown hair & patches of hair on her waists, shoulders & arms, two light brown droop down rabbit ears, a short black rabbit tail, rabbit like feet & black whisker like marks on her cheeks wearing a red purple armor chest plate & skirt & she was a few inches taller than me(Panne), the other was a young man with light tan skin, long dark brown hair with a tuft of white hair at the top front, some dark brown hair on his chest, shoulders, wrists & waist, red eyes, rabbit like feet, long light brown rabbit ears, a small black rabbit like tail & black whisker like marks on his face wearing a blue armor plate & shorts & was Jak’s height(Yarne) & the last one was a young girl with light skin, brown eyes, a black rabbit like tail, dark hair around her waist, wrists & shoulders & brown short hair wearing a hot pink chest plate, black shorts, a dark purple cloak with a hood & black boots who was a few inches shorter than me(Morgan). “Whoa! What a pretty garden! It’s so colorful.” Soulamaru answered accidently getting the trip’s attention. “Hello husband, who are your friends?” Panne asked. “You guys, this is Panne, my wife & my kids Yarne & Morgan.” Robin introduced. “You weren’t kidding about the rabbit thing.” Jean answered surprised. “Yeah but I guess I just not that surprised sense I can turn into a Titan & Direwolf.” Eren stated. “Titan? Direwolf? Are you saying you’re a shape shifter as well?” Chrom asked. “Yes. Eren’s our Titan Shifter & Fang Gang Master.” Erwin answered. We quickly introduced ourselves to Panne, Yarne & Morgan & explained the problem. “I see so. You are searching for the Glorp Corp. It is true that the Glorp Corp did help the Taguel. In the book of my warren’s records, it talked about how one of the warren’s chiefs was lost in the Dark Toxic Swamps. He was close to death due to the poison gas of the swamp when strange creatures emerged in front of him. They cured him of the swamp’s poison & lead him safely out of the swamp. But after they finished helping him, they disappeared into the swamp.” Panne explained. “That was definitely the Glorp Corp. The Glorp Corp can survive even the poisonous of areas & can cleanse a person’s body of even the deadliest of poisons. Was there a swamp near your home?” Golden Claw asked. “There was but it was destroyed one day when my home was invaded. But there was another swamp that was connected to the one near my home. You can find it in the Shadow Wood forest but there’s a problem to it.” Panne explained. “What’s the problem?” I asked. “The Shadow Wood is located somewhere in Plegia but I don’t know where. Only Plegian royalty are allowed to know the location of the Shadow Wood.” Panne explained. “Another affair with Plegia? This sure is a problem.” Frederick answered. “What do you mean by that?” Jak asked. “We had war with Plegia a bunch of times so our relations are a bit tense. First with the Mad King Gangrel then Validar. None of it was good for anyone.” Chrom explained. “But we need to get to that swamp & find the Glorp Corp. If we don’t then everything is lost.” I explained. “I know. I guess we’ve have no choice. We’ll request audience with the King of Plegia. We’ll leave at dawn but until then you guys can stay here in the castle.” Chrom explained. “Thank you Chrom.” I answered. “Since we’ve got some spare time, I can try an experiment!” Hanji shouted with an evil smile on her face as she looked at me & Eren. “She’s got the crazy eyes again.” Soulamaru deadpanned. “What experiment?” Chrom asked puzzled. “I want to see the interactions of Kurutaru & Eren’s Titan forms! We need to gain as much information on them as possible! I also want to see how they react with Jak’s dark form too!” Hanji shouted with a huge smile on her face. She looked she was about to go nuts. “Titans? I like to see that! I never saw a Titan before but I’ve heard about them.” Doctor answered. “Hold it crappy glasses. You don’t know if Eren will go out of control when he transforms or transform at all. Plus we can’t do it here, what will the guards think seeing a 15 meter & 21 meter tall Titans in the middle of town?” Levi explained. “I think I’m completely lost. What are Titans & how big are they going to be?” Basillio deadpanned. “Do you happen to known a place where we can do our experiment? Away from town & out of people’s sight?” Hanji asked. “Um, whatever you are going to do, you can do it at the Shepherd’s Base. Its far from town so no one will be seeing anything except for my Shepherd’s.” Chrom explained. “Then let’s go! I can’t wait to do this experiment! I’ve been on pins & needles for it!” Hanji shouted happily. 30 minutes later…We’ve had arrived to the Shepherd’s Base which was a pretty big building almost like a military base. The town was far from people’s sight from here. “It looks like everyone isn’t here.” Lissa answered. “This is a military stockade. You’re Shepherds are a military force aren’t they?” Levi asked. “What? A military base?” Erd asked surprised. “Correct. I’m the captain of the Shepherds, a military force that helps protect the people of Ylisse & others. This is our base where the other Shepherds stay.” Chrom explained. “This will be a perfect place for the experiment! Hardly anything that can be destroyed in range.” Hanji answered. “But what if Jaeger loses control & attacks us?” Levi asked paranoid. “We’ll restrain him like we did in Trost with the Flexers’ help it’ll be much easier.” Golden Claw explained. “Alright then! Everyone get a safe distance from Eren & Kurutaru!” Hanji shouted as our friends got a safe distance away from me & Eren. “Okay Eren & Kurutaru! Let down those chompers down so we can get started!” Hanji shouted. We nodded at each other before biting our thumbs hard enough that it left a wound. Then two huge explosions erupted from our bodies as steam filled the air & everyone felt the force of the explosion that pushed them back a bit. “What…” Chrom was interrupted by two loud & monstrous roars causing to get everyone’s attention. They looked to see me & Eren now in our Titan forms towering over them. “Holy crap! They became monsters!” Yarne shouted scared. “Beautiful! Those are some incredible Titans right here!” Doctor shouted amazed. “WHOOHOOOHOO!!!! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!!!! THIS IS REMARKABLE!!!!” Hanji shouted going completely crazy as all of us looked at her like she was completely insane. Eren & I looked at each thinking(We’re screwed.) “Well that’s a big surprise! I didn’t know those two could turn into giants!” Basillio shouted. “That’s cool.” Flavia laughed. “Is there anything that doesn’t surprise me?” Chrom asked. “They’re huge! This is the second biggest thing I’ve ever seen!” Lissa shouted surprised. “So that’s Eren & Kurutaru’s Titan fooorms! The Fang Gang weren’t kidding oooooon hoooow big they were!” Kraw shouted surprised. “Yeah. Hanji’s also incredibly insane.” Robin deadpanned. “Hey Eren & Kurutaru! Can you understand me?!” Hanji shouted. Eren nodded yes. “I understand you perfectly Hanji,” I answered completely surprising everyone who didn’t know I could talk in this form. “Did she talk!? Titans aren’t supposed to have vocal cords!”Gunther shouted surprised. “Guys. We’ve seen Manaketes, Taguels & a giant demonic dragon along with the dead rising from their graves. You sure are easy to surprise.” Robin deadpanned. “WHOHOOHOO!! Talking Titan!!! This is AWESOME!!!” Hanji shouted. “Okay crappy glasses calm down.” Levi answered annoyed. “Okay Eren & Kurutaru! Let’s see how good you are at controlling your Titan forms! Follow what I do!” Hanji shouted as she stood on one leg & her arms spread out. Eren & I copied her. I was doing it fine but Eren seemed like he was ready to fall. Then an evil idea got into my head. I blow in Eren’s face causing him to lose balance & fall on his butt. Everyone began to laugh while Levi looked completely annoyed. “Hahaha! You don’t have any balance Eren!” I laughed as Eren looked at me annoyed. Eren then grabbed my foot & pulled causing me to fall to the ground with a loud thud. Eren gave me the best impression of a smile he had. “Oh yeah! How do you like this!?” I shouted as I grabbed Eren by his leg with my tail & raised him high into the air. I then spun him in the air, slammed him into the ground & sat on top of his back. “Whose top dog now?” I asked with an evil smile on my face. Eren then bit my tail forcing me to jump off of him in pain then he tackled me down to the ground & roared in my face. “You want to play? Then you got it!” I shouted as I kicked Eren in the stomach knocking him off me as I jumped on top of him & roared in his face. Suddenly in a second we were launched into the air & landed flat on our faces. “!” Eren thought as we looked at what flipped us. It was Dark Jak with an evil grin on his face. “For something that big you guys don’t weigh as much!” Dark Jak laughed. Eren & I looked at Dark Jak annoyed before we gave him the impression of an evil grin. “Oh Jak…” I said as I got on all fours & growled at him showing him my sharp fangs. “?” Dark Jak thought. “ROOOOOOOOOAAAAR!!!!” Eren & I howled as we immediately ran straight towards Dark Jak. “Oh crap!” Dark Jak howled as he fled & me & Eren chased him around the base. Everyone was still laughing while Levi just facepalmed himself & Annie looking completely annoyed. “Aaaaaaaw! They look so cute playing with each other!” Hanji shouted as we all looked at her like she was crazy. “Girl, you have a few screws loose in that head of yours.” Daxter answered as he did the universal symbol of crazy. “That looks fun! Let’s join in!” Jawg shouted happily. “You’ll get trampled if you join in.” Mikasa deadpanned. “Those any of you guys have any common sense?” Annie deadpanned. “Yeah. I surprise Jak is lasting this long with getting stepped on by two 15 meter & 21 meter tall giants.” Clara deadpanned. 5 hours later…The experiment had ended with Eren completely exhausted along with me & Jak. We returned to Ylisse’s castle & made ourselves comfortable there. We told Chrom & the others about our adventures impressing them. We’ve also made dinner into a huge party with Gobba & Kraw mixing into a Hawaiian dancer & both the Mix, Olivia & Inigo were dancing while most of goofed off & Levi & Annie face-palming themselves seeing the crazy scene while Erwin just smiled. It was the middle of night & all of my friends were asleep. I was standing on the balcony looking at the moon high in the sky. “You can’t sleep?” A familiar voice asked. I turned around to see Chrom coming in & standing next to me. “Yeah. I’m just thinking about the people in my village is all. A lot of things sure happened ever since I’ve left my home though that place really didn’t feel like my home.” I explained. “I can relate to that. My life had a lot of ups & downs but I managed to get through it with the help of my friends & my family. It’s a lot of stress trying to protect people but if you believe in yourself & your friends then nothing can stop you.” Chrom explained. “Yeah. It’s just…I never knew who my parents were or if I had any siblings. I lived in my house all alone. I used to be alone until I met my friend Kiruko. Our relationship didn’t go well at the beginning but we soon became the best of friends because we both know how it feels like to be different. Then I met Soulamaru & the Sacred Swords finally leaving my home & seeing the world. I saw things you could only imagine & face troubles along the way but made it through with the help of my friends. I just…want to be able to protect my friends & I want to continue doing that.” I explained. “You’ll get your answers one day but don’t let it bring you down okay? You’ve got people who worry about you & care about you. Do you really want to place your problems on them?” Chrom asked. “Thanks Chrom.” I answered. Suddenly the ground began to shake terribly as the sky was cloaked in darkness. “What’s going on?!” Chrom shouted completely surprised. “Oh no. It’s the Dargeddons! They’re here!” I shouted as a pillar of dark energy slammed into the city setting a few buildings ablaze as we began to hear screams coming from the town. “We’ve got to get everyone now because this is an invasion!” I shouted. ''Our heroes have found the Glorp Corp Master Chrom. However Ylisse is now under attack by the Dargeddons. Can our heroes stop this invasion before it’s too late?